I had a Dream
by SpaceSnail
Summary: Kennedy Winters, 21 has been recruited by Torchwood. Jack's asked for the team to tell him their dreams, as some alien activity has resulted in dreams coming true. But Kennedy has never had a dream... until now. Is something being hidden from her? This is my 1st fanfic with an OC. The first two chapters introduce everything, but the third chapter is where the proper story starts.
1. Chapter 1

Kennedy Winters, 21, breathed in deeply, trying to reassure herself. She paused, inhaled, then exhaled and walked on. She subtly glanced around, looking for someone who 'couldn't keep their pants on'. The Post-it note said the address and what to look for. She saw different people who looked as if they couldn't keep their pants good. But then she saw it. Suspender _and_ a belt. He had his hands on his hips looking sexy but sophisticated.

'That's him,' Kennedy thought.

She straightened her slouch, dusted herself down and confidently strode towards the man.

"Suspenders _and_ a belt. Wow."

He grinned then turned away, strode a few paces, turned his head back round gestured for her to follow, and continued to stride. Kennedy hastily followed. The man stopped in front of the pavement and told her to get on a particular paving slab. She did and he joined her. Suddenly, the slab started descending. A whole new world awaited them, a Pterodactyl flew about making Kennedy jump and almost fall of the slab. The man grabbed her just in time.

"Thanks," she regained her posture.

"Can't have you dying anytime soon, you might be useful," he grinned, "Captain Jack Harkness by the way."

'And American,' Kennedy thought.

"I'm Kennedy Winters."

"I know."

Kennedy smiled, slightly embarrassed.

The slab (or lift) came to a halt. Jack stepped off, Kennedy joined him and took in her surroundings. The lift to ascended to the oblivious world.

"Ms Winters, meet the team. Toshiko Sato, tech specialist."

"Hi," Toshiko raised an arm, but almost immediately got back to work.

"Owen Harper, medic etc.," Jack continued.

" _Dr_ Owen Harper, actually," Owen nodded towards her.

"Gwen Cooper, general, field agent," Jack gestured towards a woman eating a banana.

"Mmph," Gwen had a mouth full of banana, so just raised her hand.

"And finally Ianto Jones, cleans up after us, gets us everywhere on time, _and_ looks good in a suit," Jack winked at Ianto.

"Careful sir, that's harassment," Ianto smirked.

' _And..._ he's gay. That _always_ happens to me. Ugh," Kennedy thought, mentally kicking herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**One week later** _ **Kennedy has settled in, has gotten use to Torchwood's ways**_

Jack had gathered everyone in the main room of the Hub. Everyone was talking looking confused.

"Ahem," Jack cleared his throat.

Owen sighed, over-dramatically. Tosh giggled, but quickly regained her serious manner.

"Some of-" Jack began.

"NO!" Gwen and Owen yelled.

"I think it's good to be honest," Ianto shrugged.

"Thank you, Ianto, but the majority say what the majority say. Well then, I've heard some weird rumours from the public saying that they've been having dreams, and then the dreams actually happen the next day. So, I want to be informed of all dreams you have recently, or write it down and give it to me..."

"So, a dream journal?" Owen smirked.

"Well, yes," Jack rolled his eyes.

The team all avoided eye contact and stared at the floor.

"Erm, Jack, one problem with that," Kennedy spoke up, "I don't dream. Like, I physically can'can't dream."

"Why?" Jack asked, thinking hard.

"I don't know. Some disorder or something?" she shrugged.

"Owen? Ringing any bells?" Jack inquired.

"Bells of Hell... huh? Oh... right, yeah, a bit. Erm, well, I think something like 1% of the population don't dream... maybe? And I think that people who don't dream maybe suffered a stroke... something like that..." Owen was awful at being put on the spot.

"For the record, I've never had a stroke..."

Author's note: if any of the information is incorrect please tell me, I don't know much about dreams,

thanks, SpaceSnail.


	3. Chapter 3

**18/02**

 _Jack,_

 _I had a dream last night. It was so strange, I've never had a dream before. But... most people say that dreams are often amazing, this one wasn't. Everyone turned against me. Except... you guys. So I guess what I'm trying to say is **thanks.**_

 _Kennedy._

 **19/02**

 _Jack,_

 _I had another dream. People were still against me, and they were shouting. They were shouting **so** loudly, I couldn't hear anything properly, and it just got louder and louder. I could see you, just you Jack, trying to reach out to me, shouting for me to come with you. And I tried, I really did, I tried so hard, but I couldn't. Everyone was shouting and pushing and then I tripped and everyone was crushing me and stamping on me. I was shouting and screaming but no one heard me. I... I..._

 _I'm sorry..._

 _Kennedy._

 **20/02**

 _Jack,_ _The dreams are happening every night. I'm scared Jack, I don't know what to do. There was another dream last night... this time everyone was screaming at me, saying I was evil - a demon or something. I don't know... wait... I think they said I had two hearts. I'm not really sure... Can you get back to me on this one please?_ _Kennedy._

 **20/02**

 _ **Kennedy,**_ _ **Two hearts? This is going to sound insane, but do you know who your parents are?**_

 **Jack** **20/02** _Jack,_ _Yeah, I know my parents. Janie and Barney Winters. You can check._ _Kennedy_ **20/02** **Kennedy,** **Can you go the medical bay at 1503 hours for a blood test.** **Thanks,** **Jack.** **20/02** _Jack,_ _Sure._

 _Kennedy._

 _..._

Kennedy stood up from her computer and went down to the medical bay. She checked on her watch for the time, it was 15:02.

'Close enough,' she thought.


End file.
